It is well known that magazines, pamphlets, booklets and the like are typically bound by staples or other suitable stitching means. Each sheet of the booklet upon which the pages are printed is typically the width of two such pages and, by being imprinted on the front and back of the sheet, carries the print of four such pages. In assembling booklets of this type, the printed pages are assembled on a cover of substantially the same length and width as the sheets carrying the printed pages. The assembly is then stapled down a center line dividing the printed pages from each other upon the sheets. The composite is then folded onto itself, presenting a magazine, pamphlet, or booklet which is centrally bound down the spine thereof, the cover and sheets of the booklets all being maintained by the securing staples.
This binding technique is attractive because of its inexpensive nature. Accordingly, it is particularly suitable for use in binding periodicals, magazines, school booklets, pamphlets, and the like. However, printed materials which are bound in this manner are given to separation of the sheets bearing the pages. Typically, the open end of the staple is at the interior of the book at the center of the pages. During use of the books, the flexing exerted on the staples allows the page sheets and cover to loosen and eventually disassemble. As is well known to those who have used such printed materials, the center pages and covers first come loose, destroying the utility of the booklet. Such destruction is most apparent with printed materials which are used extensively, such as in schools, libraries, and the like. Once the pages and cover become separated from each other, it is not soon before the total utility of the book is destroyed by lost pages or the like.
In light of the foregoing, there is clearly a need in the art for an inexpensive yet reliable auxiliary binder which can be used to supplement the staple binding of such printed materials.